(10)Pokemon The Next Generation: Fire Fight
by Sparky16
Summary: Eric's conscence is eatting away at him as he wants to tell the two girls something that would change their lives forever meanwhile Melissa and Katie are lead into an old run down mansion which happens to be a natural death trap as they go after Cid.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon The Next Generation  
Fire Fight  


  
Eric grumbled miserably to himself as he sat in the stands between Paul and Mike. The boys ignored him whilst trying to watch Melissa take on a new victory with her houndour. Melissa had entered the local Fire Pokemon Festival in the local village they were staying at and Melissa was in the semi finals. People in the stands cheered her on and Katie was standing at the edge of the arena coaching Melissa. You can do it! Melissa could hear Katie shout.  
  
Houndour, flamethrower Melissa commanded.  
  
The black fire puppy pokemon howled as it leapt into the air and let a scoarching flamethrower rain down on it opponent. The opposing pokemon was finally knocked out and Melissa was the victior. Eric watched with little interest though he gave a little smile at his two female friends below. He couldn't help it as the over joyed looks brought back memoires of younger days and those memories tugged at his conscience. He wanted to tell them something so important that it would change their lives forever.  
  
Eric got up from his seat, it would be awhile before Melissa battled again. He wondered around the village square looking for some dark alleyway to go walk down and wollow in his self pity. It was late evening and the sky was a mix of purples and blues.   
  
What's bugging ya champ? a hoarse voice asked.  
  
Eric looked up not surprised to see his own brother Gary looking at him. Both Gary and Ash were here at the Fire Festival because of one thing, to look for a certain someone but that was out of Eric's mind now.  
  
The truth Eric replied as he started to walk away from him but Gary stubbronly followed.  
  
I know you want to tell them; Melissa and Katie I mean, but you have to hold back a little while longer. If worse comes to worse you can tell them Gary said.  
  
I don't want to wait Gary, I can't, and besides what about, you know, Jamie. She really needs to know as well Eric said.  
  
Gary smirked Well as soon as Ash does find her he's going to tell her.  
  
Eric said so sharply that it made Gary jump. I want to be the one to tell her  
  
Gary nodded I'll make sure Ash knows that then  
  
Eric chuckled He won't find her he said.  
  
I know, your little girl friend is a slippery one Gary teased.  
  
Eric's face fell at Gary's remark She's not my girlfriend he said coldly as he walked off leaving Gary standing alone in the village square. Gary huffed to himself._ I know you want to tell her the truth Eric, but just hang on a little while longer._ Gary thought.  
  
He can't hold off much longer can he? Ash asked as he walked up next to Gary.  
  
Gary didn't even look at Ash when he answered No, I'm afraid he's going to tell Melissa and Katie the truth very soon anyway  
  
Then let him Ash answered. Gary nodded.  
  
~  
  
Eric was by himself thinking of his next actions, he wasn't aware of any others around him. What am I going to tell them? he questioned himself but then he corrected it No, HOW I'm I going to tell them?  
  
Tell who what? a male voice asked.  
  
Eric looked up to see a white haired boy staring at him. Eric narrowed his eyes a little bit, the boy looked familar, had he seen this person before? Eric shook the thought out of his head and answered What's it to you?  
  
The white hair boy shrugged Just thought I could ease some wieght off your back is all. Looks like you have a lot of it  
  
Eric nodded I need a name first he said.  
  
The boy smiled My name name is John, that's all you need to know  
  
Eric grined Well John, my problem is holding back the truth. and Eric let John in on everything.  
~  
  
Melissa smiled happily at her beloved houdour. Who's da cute widdle puppy wuppy? Are you my little shnooky pies? she continued on as the pup lavished at his trainer's attention.  
  
Just then two trainers approached her nervously. Melissa stood up and asked Can I help you?  
  
The two of them looked at eachother and then nodded at Melissa.  
  
I'm Lee chan the girl introduced herself.  
  
And I'm Alexander Lunar the boy said.  
  
Nice to meet you, what can I do for you two? Melissa asked.  
  
Lee handed her a poster and then an autograph book and she asked Could you sign this for me?  
  
Melissa looked at the poster in her hands then tucked it under her arm as she signed the small book.  
  
A boy gave that poster to us to give to you. He said you could keep it Alex said.  
  
Yeah, there's something written on the back of it Lee added as she turned to Alex with a smile and then both of them left. Melissa took out the poster and looked at it again. Herself, Katie, Eric, Paul and Mike were on it and a shadowy figure was stading in the middle. Melissa knew it was Jamie right off the bat but why were they on a poster. The writting on the poster wasn't english though, it was Japanese so she didn't know what the poster was advertising. She turned it over and read the note addressed to her on the otherside. It read:  
  
_Interesting ain't it? Well guess what. I have something you've been looking for, something you want. If you want it come to the old mansion at the edge of the village. See yeah there sucker,  
  
Cid Sklyer  
  
_Something we want? Melissa questioned. She paused for a moment, what did they want? Jamie? maybe they had her again. Melissa folded the flyer sized poster and put it in her backpack then ran off to find the others. Melissa had located Katie quickly and told her what had just happend and togehter they found Paul and Mike. Now they just had to find Eric.  
  
~  
So what can this pendant do? John questioned Eric.  
  
Oh not much really. It just gives that person_  
  
Hey Eric! Paul called to him.  
  
Eric looked over to see Paul and the others headed his way almost in a panic. What's up? Eric asked plainly.  
  
Paul looked at him calm friend with a hint of sarcasim What's up? team rocket has  
  
At that moment a clocked figure approached John and started to do sign languge with him. John nodded and smiled. I'll be there in a minute he told the person and the figure walked off into the crowd. John turned back to the group that had cluless expersions on thier faces, John just smiled and explained That was my little sister Audrey. She can't speak anymore because of a car accident three years ago. The surgery she had could only fix her hearing but her face and some parts of her body were all messed up so she wears a cloak out in public so no one will make fun of her or fear her because of her deformities.  
  
That's sad Katie said, I'm sorry that had to happen to her  
  
John shrugged casually It's alright, she's over it now. She just told me that she's battling in the semi finals in a few minutes and she wants me to watch  
  
But how can she battle if she can't speak? Eric asked.  
  
She uses a pokemon whistle. It works a lot like a dog whistle. She uses a series of different toned whistles to give her commands. John said.  
  
That must take a lot of training and disapline to accomplish that Katie said.  
  
It took her an entire year just for her pokemon to memorize all the different types of whistles. John smiled, I'm proud that she never gave up though. Now she's a tough trainer to beat. Even I have trouble beating her. he laughed.  
  
Somewhere along the line that little sister of yours became better than you Paul smiled.  
  
John chuckled then said Not quiet, but almost and so John got up, wished the other good bye and took off after Audrey.  
  
Eric turned to Paul You were going to say something? Eric asked.  
  
Paul almost smaked himself for nearly forgetting, he looked at Eric Yeah, Team Rocket has Jamie we think. Melissa just got word not long ago. They're holding her in the old mansion across town.  
  
Eric stood up Then lets go he said.  
  
Off in one of the street corners Lee chan and Alex watched the five head off towards the mansions. Lee looked at Alex with a questioning look. Who's Jamie she asked.  
  
Alex shrugged I dunno but we better get to that mansion now before Cid and Angel have our heads he said, and the two vanished into the shadows of the night.  
  
~  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the front gates of the old mansion. Eric and the others looked at it skeptically. The place looked run down and yet they weren't even surprised. They knew Cid would look for a place like this, a place that posed a danger to them all and an old condemed house was perfect.  
  
Well lets go get our little mischievous friend back Paul sighed and they opened the old rusted gates that lead to the mansion's front door, it was that moment when Paul stepped in that he disappeared.  
  
Melissa yelled as she looked around at the spot in which he had mysteriously vanished.  
  
Don't worry Melissa. We'll find him Eric reassured.  
  
she replied in a worried whisper, I hope so.  
  
~  
  
Paul reappeared in what seemed to be the cellar of the mansion itself. It was dark and hard to see but before he could do anything about two evil female laughs broke his train of thought. He stood up Who's here? he barked out into the surrounding darkness.  
  
Why just little old us Angel said as at that exact moment she lit a candle and both her and Black Swan appeared standing before him.  
  
Paul growled lowly What do you want?  
  
The girls smiled evilly.  
~  
  
Something's definatly up with this place dude Mike said as he held Katie close.  
  
Eric kept a protective eye on Melissa, Paul would kill him if something happend to her. The inside of the mansion was dark, there was no power supplied here since the place was condemed. Eric stepped down onto one of the floor boards and it snapped alomst immeaditly under his weight. He shouted in shock.   
  
Careful man Mike said.  
  
Don't you think I'm trying Eric countered.  
  
Knock it off you two Melissa said.  
  
Kaite gulped and held onto Mike a bit tighter when suddenly she noticed something he wasn't there!  
  
Katie called.  
  
Melissa and Eric turned towards Katie to see Mike had also mysteriously vanished.  
  
Eric what's going on here? Melissa asked.  
  
I don't know?He answered but we've got to be on our gaurd and most importantly, stick close together.  
  
~  
  
Mike shook his head and opened his eyes to find himself back outside but in the back yard of the mansion and standing in front of him was Shadow Lord and Black Demon, both holding a pokeballs.  
  
What are you guys doing and what do you want? Mike asked angerily.  
  
The two boys smiled and Black Demon answered A Pokemon battle  
~  
  
The last three left in the mansion's main room where calling out to the others when a voice called to them from above. The all looked up to see a figure sitting on the railing, lit by the moonlight that came from an upstairs window.  
  
You better not get to loud, they actually might here you. it said.  
  
the three teens yelled in anger.  
  
Cid smiled evilly, You guys miss me?  
  
What do you want Cid, and where are Paul and Mike? Eric growled.  
  
Your little friends are located in different parts of this mansion boy. Both of them are taking my fellow members two on one in a pokemon battle just like you'll be doing! Cid chuckled. He snapped his figures and his funky lil unknown appeared before his master and teleported Eric to somewhere in the mansion.  
  
Eric NO! the two girls freaked.  
  
Cid laughed from his perch above and looked down at the girls with a sinister smile If you two want what you're looking for, then find your way to the top tower of this mansion He said and then quickly teleported out of the room.  
  
Melissa and Katie looked at eachother then around the dark mansion. Great, now what are we suppose to do? Melissa questioned.  
  
We can start by going up those stairs Katie said pointing to them.  
  
I knew that Melissa said.  
  
Whatever, lets just find the boys and get the other one' then get out of this place, it gives me the creeps! Katie said.  
  
Melissa walked over to the stairs, the old floor boards creeking under their feet, then just as Melissa put her foot on the first step it broke and her foot fell through. Katie quickly caught her friend and pulled her back. Melissa chuckled nervously at her friend as they regained themselves.  
  
The floor boards are rotting around here Katie said, Now we have to be extra careful.  
  
Melissa agreed.  
  
At that second the stairs folded into themselves creating a slide before them and a trap door suddenly opened up under them and both girls began to fall.  
  


Chapter 2 -----


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  


  
Eric stared into the cold faces of two kids, both about fifteen years of age.  
  
Who are you? Eric asked in a calm cold like manner.  
  
We don't reveal ourselves to people like you The girl said in an equal tone.  
  
the boy replied as he held up his only pokeball, We do go around trashing people like you and then wiping the floor with your face  
  
You two have no idea who you're dealing with do you? Eric growled.  
  
The girl smiled Sure we do And she tossed out a pokeball of her own.  
  
~  
Battle mode on  
~  
Girl: Do it Cyndiquil!  
  
Boy: Gettem Charizard!  
  
Eric (Reaching for his pokeball) Fine, you two asked for it (throws pokeball) Starmie, stop these guys!  
  
Starmaie popped out of it's pokeball was instantly on the attack as it began to spin rapidly towards the two fire pokemon. Starmie hit the Charizard but the Cyndiquil jumped out of the way just in time. The angry Charizard roared and lashed out at Eric's Starmie with it's tail knocking it back and the Cyndiquil jumped at it going in for a tackle attack.  
  
Eric: (shouting) Starmie, Water Gun!  
  
Starmie regained itself and before the Cyndiquil could tackle it Starmie let loose a powerful spray of water at the fire pokemon and knocked it back also knocking it out cold.  
  
Girl: Cyndiquil return (looks at the pokeball) You did a good job buddy, I'm proud of you  
  
Boy: Looks like it's all up to me  
  
Eric: Water gun that big flame bag  
  
Boy: Block it Charizard!  
  
Starmie shot a stream of water right at Charizard but it quickly folded it's wings over itself to make it act like a shield and repel the water.  
  
Eric: _ I gotta get that Charizard up into the air somehow_. Starmie! Water gun it's tail  
  
Starmie zipped round the Charizard and aimed at its tail then fired but the huge fire dragon quickly took to the air to avoid it's flame from going out.  
  
Boy: Charizard, no! what are you doing  
  
Eric: (shouting) Starmie, Thunder attack!  
  
At that moment Starmie spun rapidly and the electrical attack shot out at the Charizard nailing it dead on and bring it to the ground in defeat.  
~  
Battle Mode off  
~  
  
The boy called his Charizard back at gave Eric the death glare as he shouted You're not welcome here in this village, especially people like you who are going to mess it up and other innocent people  
  
The girl nodded Get out of here now Team Rocket!  
  
Eric was throwen back by what this girl had just called him. Excuse me? Eric knew there would be a lot of explaining to do.  
  
~  
  
Oh great, where are we now? Katie groaned as she stood up with Melissa's help. The two girls looked around at thier surroundings, it was so dark they could barily see anything. Katie walked forward a couple of steps before she bumped into Melissa pushing her forward right almost into a set of sharp spikes embedded into the wall! Melissa stood stiff for a second then shrieked as she jumped back knocking Katie back into a chair. Katie looked at the chair then looked above her to see a small metal dome. Then she noticed the straps on the arm rested. Katie jumped out of the chair screaming, she had landed in an old electrical chair. Melissa and Katie ran to one another and looked around now that they knew where they were. Both were shaken and scared as they realized that they had landed in an old tourture chamber below the mansion and they were trapped.  
  
Melissa, what's that? Katie asked in a shaken voice as she pointed to the far end of the room.  
  
Melissa said as she looked over to see where Katie was pointing at. At the far end of the wall was a shimer of light lighting up a small part of the far wall. Melissa stared at it harder I dunno Melissa answered. Just then the light started to move along the wall away from them.   
  
Hey wait! The girls shouted as they began to run after the light and followed it into a corridor.  
  
~  
  
Paul exploded from the cellar as he had just finished trying to get rid of Angel and Black Swan, but the two kept teleporting all over the place and when they finally did battle it was the fastest battle he had ever won, but in the back of his mind a little voice was telling them they held back a lot, and if they did Paul didn't want to know the reason.  
  
Paul darted into the front yard where he had first left the group only to find Mike standing there. Where are the others? Paul called  
  
I thought you would know Mike said, I've just been battling Black Demon and Shadow Lord Mike explained.  
  
I was just battling the two rocket girls Paul said.  
  
So where do you think the others could be? Mike asked.  
  
Paul looked at the old mansion Mike do you reconize that place?  
  
Mike looked at the old house and thought for a moment then his eyes widend, he did remember this place Please don't tell me this is the same place Mike said in an almost breathless tone. He turned to see Paul nodd his head and Mike gulped, oh no this house, this mansion is a death trap.  
  
Paul sighed I just hope Eric and the girls are safe and that he remembers this place or god only knows what will happen  
  
~  
  
Melissa and Katie were walking slowly down a corridor still following the mysterious light at was far ahead of them. The two girls moaned in discomfort as they kept looking behind them and infront of them. Suddenly the light vanished and the girls paniced, they couldn't see anything. They put their hands against the wall and contiuned to walk forward whilst feeling there way, they finally felt a turn in the wall and faced in the new direction when they saw a small shimmer of silver light at the end. Both girls ran towards it and realized that it was the exit into another room of the house but it was being blocked by something big and heavy and metal.  
  
Katie, help me shove this thing Melissa said. Both girls leaned up next to the object and started pushing all their wieght against it and slowly the object started to move little by little as they continued to push against it. Finally the opening was big enough to squeeze through and when they did they found temselves in the kitchen of the mansion, the stove was blocking the secret passage. They looked around for the source of light they had followed eariler but it was now long gone. Melissa looked around and got a very weird feeling in the back of her mind, this place it seemed familar somehow. Melissa wasn't going to say anything but Katie asked. Melissa, is it just me or do you get this weird feeling that we've been here before?  
  
Melissa nodded slowly, yeah, now that I think about it. It's really strange but I almost swear seeing this same kitchen once before, maybe even more than once  
  
Katie thought hard for a moment, she almost strained her brain trying to think, Melissa noticed her friend Hey don't hurt yourself there she said as she walked over and place her hand lightly on Katie's shoulder but as soon as she did a bright flash hit them immeadiatly and the two girls found themselves surrounded by darkness.  
  
Melissa, what's going on? Katie asked in fright.  
  
I don't know Melissa answered but then the kitchen of the mansion they were in began to materialize before them and the two just stood there unable to comprehend what had just happend. Just then they heard a very familar voice.  
  
Zippo, get rid of it! the voice commanded.  
  
Suddenly the stove which the two had emerged from only moments ago (and was now strangly back in place) flew across the kitchen and crashed at the otherside. Melissa and Katie watched as a huge Charizard wearing a bandana soar out of the enterence way followed by Jamie but this one was younger much younger. She was immeadiatly followed by younger versions of Katie and Melissa.   
  
Good work Zippo Jamie said to her Charizard. The pokemon roared in triumph as Jamie recalled it. Come on, we have to reach the boys and Sparky before it's to late  
  
We have to get to the Library first The younger Katie said, Jamie nodded.  
  
It's this way! The young Melissa shouted and she lead the group out of the kitchen.  
  
Just then a bright flash engulfed the older Kaite and Melissa and they found themselves back in the original kitchen. The two girls swore their hearts had skipped a beat or two as they tried to recall what had just happened to them. The stove was back in its original spot except for the fact that it was still exposing the secrete passage. Just then Katie said Melissa, I think I know what that was she said silently.  
  
Melissa asked, still shocked at what had just happened.  
  
I think we just had a nasty flashback of what I think might have been she drifted a bit.  
  
Might have been our what? Kaite Melissa asked.  
  
Kaite gulped as she finished What might have been our past life  
  
~  
  
Eric looked at Lee chan and Alexander. So you two met up with Cid and his friends and they tricked you guys into thinking we were Team Rocket?  
  
That's right Lee chan nodded.  
  
Eric scoffed Believe me, I'm not a Rocket Member he assured.  
  
Do you have proof of that? Alexander asked.  
  
Eric smiled and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and scanned through a few cards in it when he finally found the one he was looking for. He pulled it out and handed it to Lee chan to look at, Alex peered at the card of her shoulder.  
  
Would a Team Rocket member be allowed to have that? Eric asked.  
  
The two kids looked at the card in shock then they handed it back to him and Eric replaced it in his wallet and tucked it into his jean pocket.  
  
We're sorry we didn't believe you Eric Lee chan said.  
  
That's okay, Cid's pretty convincing at times. So why did Cid bring us all the way back to this old dump? This place is falling apart not to mention a natural death trap. There's booby traps every corner you turn here Eric explained.  
  
You've been here before? Alexander asked.  
  
Eric nodded Yes, a very long time ago. Eric sighed and said I'll lead you guys outta here. I think I remember this place well enough to remember where most of the traps are  
  
Thank goodness, This place is giving me the creeps Alexander said.  
  
You're not the only one Eric added, But I have to find the girls before something happens to them he mumbled._ Please let them be alright'_ he thought.  
  
~  
  
Melissa leaned back against the counter, her and Katie were still in the kitchen trying to make out the situation they were in. Melissa put her hands in her pockets and as she leanded back she heard a peice of paper in her backpack. The poster. She quickly pulled it out and looked at it then looked at Katie and said   
  
she asked.  
  
I don't think we were remembering a past life Melissa began, I think and she turned the poster around to show to Katie as she continued, I think we are begining to remember a past that we might have had here and not another life  
  
Katie took the poster from Melissa and looked at it, then she looked up to her and nodded then added and I think the boys know something that we don't.  
  
I fully agree Melissa said.  
  
Kaite looked around the kitchen once more Something about the Library she mumbled, I remember it has a connection with the tower somehow  
  
You're right Melissa agreed as she closed her eyes to think for a moment. The Library and the Tower were connected in a way.   
  
Why don't we go to the Library first Katie advised. They walked out of the kitchen and into the main room were they had first entered. The two of them stared at the front door, something in the back of their mind told them they could get in through the door but not out.  
  
Lets go Melissa said as she lead Katie to the other side of the main room and to a set of wooden doors. Melissa placed a hand on the door and sighed The Library's in here, I I remember  
  
Lets rescue Jamie Katie uttered and Melissa pushed the doors open. The Library was huge as the silver moonlight shone in through the huge window at one side of the room. Books lined the wall, an old fireplace held old trophies along its mantel. Cobwebs covered nearly every inch on the room and a strong stuffy smell of dust and age clung to the air. Melissa coughed as she walked around the Library trying to search for the forgotten connection this room had with the Tower of the mansion.  
  
Katie looked along the selves of books that lined the wall, avoiding dusty, turned over furniture and stray items scattered along the floor. Katie took out a book and read it's cover. Crystal Island History she muttered. Just then she say a flash in the corner of her eye and looked over to see that Melissa had called out her Houndour. The fire puppy sneezed to clear the dust away from it's nose. Katie questioned Melissa's action Why did you call out the pokemon?  
  
I figured Houndour could probably help us find the connection using his strong sniffer! Melissa explained.  
  
Good idea Katie said as she plced the book back on the shelf and kept looking for any hidden secrets but it wasn't long before Melissa called Katie over to the fireplace. What is it? Katie asked.  
  
Melissa pointed down to the floor of the fireplace. Soot covered the whole bottom but imprinted in the soot was a few foot prints, children's foot prints. There not fresh, that's for sure Melissa noted and she was right, the footprints were barely visible, even in the bright moonlit room.  
  
Melissa look at this Katie pointed to something written on the mantle. The two girls looked at it. Someone or ones had written something on the mantel with the soot using their figures. The writting was old and very faint from aging but they were able to just make it out.  
  
_M.W +  
J.K +  
K.T  
Were here!  
1994 -_  
Katie smiled and put her fingure in the soot then she wrote something next to the date, another number.  
  
_1994 - 2002_  
  
Katie, what are you doing? Melissa asked.  
  
Don't you see Mel? those initals are our initals! They match up perfectly! Katie said.  
  
But that's impossible, we've never been here before in our lives Melissa protested.  
  
Then explaine the event in the kitchen Katie stated. Melissa paused, Katie had her in a corner sorta speak.   
  
Melissa was clueless but then to Katie's surprise she agreed. You're right. Even though I can't totally prove it or reccall it I have a strong urge telling me we've been here before and those initals on the mantle only prove it more, either that or this is some strange joke by Cid.  
  
Katie nodded That strange occurence in the kitchen also might have been caused by Cid and his unown  
  
Melissa didn't answer back, she was staring at the old footprints in the soot. A long moment of silence crept through the room at that point. Nothing passed between the two friends as now Katie followed Melissa's lead and looked long and hard at the footprints.  
  
1 minute  
  
  
3 minutes  
  
  
5 minutes  
  
I got! the fireplace, it's the connection to the tower Katie realized.  
  
Melissa nodded And to get to the Tower there should be_  
  
A secret path inside of it! Katie finished.   
  
Melissa crawled into the fire place and sure enough just as she stood up she saw the opening! all that separated it was the 4' brick wall that they could easily climb over onto the other side. Melissa stepped over the wall then called to Katie to follow. As Melissa helped Katie over the barrier Katie said Push the switch  
  
What switch? Melissa questioned as she twirled around to look for a switch. Katie got on the other side of the little brick wall and hit a yellow botton just above her and Melissa on the same side as the barrier. At that moment a hallway along the secret enterence was lit up by torches. Melissa mumbled Must have missed it, but how did you know it was there? she questioned.  
  
I just remembered Katie answered cooly with a shrug as she walked along side Melissa up the hallway which lead to a stairway.  
  
Melissa whistled for her Houndour and signaled it to go up ahead of them for protection. The puppy pokemon put his nose to the ground and sniffed as he went up each step. What do you think Cid has in store for us? Katie asked.  
  
Melissa turned determined I don't know but if he laid a hand on Jamie I'm going to kill him  
  
Me too Katie growled as she reached for a pokeball on her belt and released her Starmie.  
  
Let's Go! Melissa commanded and they ran behind their pokemon as they scaled their way up to Tower of the Mansion.  
  


Chapter 3-----


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  


  
Cid stared out the window watching the skies. He casted his veiw down to the side garden's of the Mansion were two young children were just talking to a police officer. There pokemon had just been stolen but his fellow rocket members Black Demon and Shadow Lord. Cid didn't look away when he said You two almost got caught in a plain tone.  
  
Shadow Lord and Black Demon stepped out from the shadows of the otherside of the tower. We know, but the Legendary Elite was nearby and_  
  
They are always near by you dufus Cid said, finally turning to them, You're going to have to accept the fact that they will always be on our tail now, besides, it will do us some good he grinned.  
  
What are you talking about? shouldn't we just be trying to avoid them all together? Angel commented as she and Black Swan jumped down from the rafters above.  
  
Angel's got a point there Cid. The Legendary Elite are suppose to be the strongest trainers in the world. How will having them try and track us down do us any good? Black Swan asked.  
  
Just then Cid's Unown chimed out and Cid smiled I'd thought they'd never get here. he mumbled, then turned to his team mates and nodded. They returned to their former hiding spots among the shadows of the tower and a second later a trap door opened up in the floor and a Starmie and a Houdour jumped out of it followed by Melissa and Katie.  
  
It's so dark up here Katie said softly.  
  
I know, I can't see a thing Melissa added.  
  
Suddenly About time Cid's voice broke in. Melissa and Katie instantly turned on their heels to face Cid who was sitting on a ledge of a window sill looking out into the clear night. He looked over at the girls glaring at him. A horrid grin came to his lips as he looked at them.  
  
Hey Cid, let me give you a little shove out that window, it will get you outta here faster Melissa suggested in an evilish tone.  
  
Cid chuckled As much fun as I'm sure youd have doing that Melissa he raised his hand up to the side of his face and snaped his fingures and at that second the other rockets appeared around them. I wouldn't try it. he finished.  
  
Give Jamie back to us Katie declared.  
  
So help me god if you laid one hand on her I'll_  
  
WHAO! calm down you two. I don't have Jamie Cid said in a more calmly fashion.  
  
Melissa didn't believe him But you said you had something we want she declared.  
  
Cid shrugged Yeah I have something you want but it's not Jamie  
  
Then this was a trap to get us here! Katie shouted.  
  
Cid shook his head Nope, I really do have something you two want  
  
Melissa and Katie demanded in unison.  
  
Cid's grin turned into a sadistic smile The truth.  
  
What on earth are you talking about? Melissa asked.  
  
Do you still have that poster with your ugly mugs on it? Shadow Lord asked.  
  
Melissa ignored the insult and growled Yeah. Unforunatly.  
  
Did you take a look at the date of it? Black Swan asked.  
  
Melissa pulled out the poster from her pocket this time, unfolded it and looked at the date of the poster that it was advertising.  
  
November 14th Katie said.  
  
Melissa added as she looked at Katie then looked at Cid. Is this some kind of joke? she asked.  
  
Cid shook his head Nope, got that off my boss, figured I could use it. Surely this place must seem familar to you two as well. I mean, you two must have noticed the initals written on the mantel Cid pointed out.  
  
You did that didn't you? Melissa questioned.  
  
You're just playing with out minds Katie concluded.  
  
Shut up! I brought you here because your boyfriends were too stubbron to tell you two girls the truth. Ever wonder why you two get those strange dreams at night since you've been here I'll tell you why, it's because_  
  
HOLD IT! A voice yelled, and all of a sudden Eric exploded from the trap door behind the two girls, his Nidoking quickly followed behind him.  
  
Bugger off Cid, you wouldn't know anything about this. Eric proclaimed.  
  
Cid finally got up from his spot on the window sill and walked up to Eric. Cid stared at him eye to eye, still grining evilly. Wouldn't I Eric, wouldn't it just be easier to let it all out right now? Cid taunted.  
  
Leave them alone Eric said coldly and then to Cid's surprise Eric turned his back to him and walked away. Melissa, Katie lets go! Eric commanded.  
  
Black Demon was shocked and said Cid are we just goi_ but he was silenced when Cid raised his hand for him to stop.  
  
No, let them go. Cid said and they watched as Eric, the girls and their pokemon disappear down into the secret passage once again. Angel looked at Cid calmly Why did you let them go?   
  
The girls will start to wonder soon enough and will eventually get the truth from them, the boys I mean.   
  
You didn't answer my last question Angel said.  
  
Cid asked.  
  
The Legendary Elite, why having them after us is a good thing. Angel finished.  
  
Cid smiled We're not going to let them catch us my dear Angel, but we are going to observe them  
  
Why don't we just finish them off now, Shadow lord commented, We can beat them hands down  
  
Cid chuckled we can't. We're not strong enough yet, but we soon will be if we keep an eye on them, watch their moves, learn their stratagies. After that we can beat them. Besides, it's their leader I'm worried about, the strongest trainer in the world, unbeaten.  
  
What makes you so sure we can't kick their leader's butt right now? Shadow Lord asked.  
  
Cid smiled as he turned and started to walk away. He paused for a moment Don't forget, he said as he pulled out his shades and applied them over his eyes, You haven't been thundered by her Pichu and he walked away.  
  
~  
  
You boys have a lot of explaining to do Melissa said as both her and Katie glared at the boys.  
  
The boys just stared at the girls, no emotion was visible on their faces but Melissa thought she sensed a it of self pity from Paul when she looked into his eyes.  
  
I don't even know where to start Paul said finally.  
  
Melissa smirked You can start off by explaining this one she said as she handed the old poster to them. A shocked look came over their faces and then Eric shot his gaze to Melissa. Where did you get this!? he asked guickly, almost alarmed.  
  
Two trainers gave it to me Melissa said, only half telling the truth.  
  
Why are we on that poster? Katie asked firmly.  
  
The boys studdered, they were obviously holding back. Finally Eric said We ah we um won a contest a queit while back to um_  
  
Advertise a compition Paul finished quickly.  
  
Melissa and Katie exchanged looks. Katie looked at the boys skeptically. So you're saying that we've been here before? she asked.  
  
Is this what Cid was trying to tell us Eric, that we've been here before? Melissa urged.  
  
Eric sighed and nodded in defeat Yeah, sorta but not exactly that. He was going to tell you something else to  
  
Katie looked at Melissa Maybe if we've been here before then perhaps there's a way to get back home! Katie chimed.  
  
  
  
Melissa smiled. You're right, maybe what we did to go back home before we just have to find out how to do it again and then_  
  
Girls Please! Eric interupted, This is important  
  
Eric, please Melissa said, Can't you see we're just a little busy trying to figure out something?  
  
But what I'm trying to say is more important Eric argued.  
  
they girls asked in unison.  
  
Eric looked at the boys sadly, they exchanged they same glance to him. Eric gathered himself and then looked over at the girls in pity as he said You can't go home We're sorry.  
  
why, why not? Melissa studdered, taking the words out of Katie's mouth.  
  
Paul looked at the two shocked females and finished Because your world never existed.  
  
All of a sudden both Katie and Melissa felt weak in the knees.  
  
that, that can't be Katie's shaky voice broke in as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
~  
  
Are you sure you're up to this sweetheart? Paul asked Melissa as she leaned over the railing of the battle floor. They had returned to the festival and now Melissa was going to try and win the title as the best fire pokemon trainer.  
  
I'm positive Melissa assured and she ducked under the railing to plant a kiss on Paul's cheek.  
  
Okay, if you're sure, I just thought that after all that_  
  
I might not be up to it? Melissa finished. She shook her head I have all the time I need after this match to get over it. Right now I have a title to win  
  
Paul smiled and chuckled to himself, Melissa sure had an odd way for dealing with her feelings in certain situations. Okay love, just wanted to make sure. Paul said.  
  
Don't worry about me Melissa replied _YET!'_ she thought after that _I'll have my break down after this'_ The she turned back to the arena to see who her opponent was. She almost gasped as she saw who her opponent was Audrey!  
  
John's little sister hid under her cloak very well, the hood shadowed all of her face. Audrey removed a bandaged arm from under the cloak and Melissa caught a quick glance at the whistle she held in her hand that was bandaged as well. After Audrey placed it in her mouth she gave a whistle and instantly a Quilava jumped out from behind her and roared a viciously at Melissa. Melissa wanted to laugh, the Quilava didn't look to vicious with that bandana it wore around it's neck. Melissa reached for her pokeball.  
  
Houndour, I choose you! Melissa shouted happily. The puppy pokemon appeared with a howl and growled at the opposing Quilava. The start bell rang!  
  
~  
Battle Mode on  
~  
  
The two pokemon didn't even wait for their trainer's signal as both of them seemed to charge at eachother's throats!  
  
Melissa: Houndour! what are your doing, use takedown!  
  
Houndour and Quilava pushed each other back and Houndour charged at Quilava. Just the Audrey blew her whistle and just as Houndour was about to hit Quilava, it jumped up over Houndour and and kicked it's backside as Houndour zoomed under it. Houndour face faultered but quickly regained itself and jumped at the Quilava.  
  
Melissa: Houndour Crunch attack!  
  
Houdour instantly grabbed the Quilava by the scruff of it neck in a harsh crunch attack. The Quilava cried in pain then bit Houndour in the ear making Houndour yelp and drop him. Quilava started going back and forth, nipping at Houndour's heels. Houdour, having enough of of the little pokemon, lowered it's head and charged at its face, grabbing in it's jaws and tossing it to the other end of the arena. The Quilava rolled and tumbled for about a foot before it caught itself and hissed annoyingly at the Houndour but Houndour wasn't done. It charged at the little beast, it's sharp fangs bared and before it could grab the Quilava again it jumped up onto Houndour's back and sank it's teeth into its shoulder.  
  
Houndour yelped and then tried to smash the rodent off by back slamming it into the ground but the little Quilava held on for all it's worth. Just then Houndour was able to reach back with it's head and lock it's jaws into the Quilava's back leg and yanked the hissing creature off and threw it away from him again. Houndour's head slumped down, it was panting heavily but it never took it's sight off the Quilava.  
  
Melissa: (gasping in shock) Houndour's shoulder's bleeding!  
  
It was true, when Houndour yanked the Quilava off, the little weasel took a fair size chunk off Houndour to, but the Quilava didn't go with out his damage, oh no, when Houndour pulled Quilava off himself Houndour's sharp teeth periced the Quilava's leg causing it to to bleed as well. Both pokemon stared at eachother from opposite ends of the arena, both angery with one another but unwilling to move because of thier pain. Melissa knew with was her chance.  
  
Melissa: (shouting) Houndour, use Flamethrower!  
  
Audery suddenly blew her whistle at the same moment and both pokemon launched two huge flamethrowers, nearly engulfing the entire arena as both attacks met like a head on collision. It was power vs power as the two attacks met, collided then expolded with such great force that the intensity forced Melissa and Audrey to drop to the floor, and the people in the stands all had to drop and cover as the force of the explotion blew of the off the saftey railing and parts of the arena itself and sent it flying, embedding the debris in surrounding inanimate objects close by. As everyone got back up and looked at the arena there was a gasp from the entire crowd. The two pokemon were still standing and still wanting to fight! Melissa looked up to see her Houndour standing in front of her still growling at the Quilava while the Quilava, standing in front of Audery, hissed at the Houndour.  
  
Melissa: (getting up) Lets finish this, Houdour! Tackle attack!  
  
Audrey blew her whistle and both pokemon launched themselves at on another and surprisingly they both hit eachother. They both had staggered landings then turned to face eachother, both glaring and growling threatingly. Then, they both fainted at the same time.  
~  
Battle Mode off  
~  
  
The explosive and bloody battle turned to be a draw. Melissa ran to her pup, knelt down next to it and then gently cradled it in her arms. I'm very proud of you she said softly. Houndour gently licked Melissa's cheek in return. Audrey had picked up her Quilava and was hugging it and stroking it gently as it purred softly, lavishing the attention. Both trainers then recalled their pokemon as their friends ran up to congradulate them.  
  
Paul was the first to greet her then he grabbed Melissa and kissed her. Melissa laughed happily as she looked back at her other friends and Gary and Ash that were there too!  
  
Melissa that was the most amazing fire fight I've ever seen! Paul commented.  
  
I didn't know fire pokemon could be so vicious Katie added.  
  
Fighting rough like that is part of their nature, I had to expect that when I entered these battles Melissa said knowledgeably.  
  
Gary nodded Most of the past battles were pretty tame compared to this one  
  
Good work, Melissa Mike said.  
  
she replied then she turned and walked over to Audrey who was with John congradualting his little sister. The others quickly followed her. Melissa tapped Audrey on the shoulder and held out her hand Congradulations Audrey, you put up the best fight in the world. Audrey took out her bandaged hand and arm and shook Melissa's hand.  
  
Very nice work Audrey, It's been a long time since I saw someone with skill like yours, you definatly have the potential to become a master Eric commented. Audrey revealed both her hands, the other arm was bandaged as well and she began to sign language to John. John nodded with a smile and turned to the others.  
  
Audery says thanks and that Melissa put up a tough fight as well and that she's a very good trainer John translated.  
  
Thanks Audrey Melissa chimed once more.  
  
Ash looked down at Audrey, there was something in the back of his mind about her that didn't feel right, even though he couldn't see her face. Just then Audrey sign languaged to Ash and Ash went clueless. He looked at John She wants to know why you're staring at her starngly? he said in a protective like tone.  
  
Ash went imbarassed I was just about to congradulate her on the battle. She very talented like our Melissa here!  
  
Audrey sign langued to Ash again and John translated She says that's an honor coming from the Pokemon Master and that she hopes to battle you some day and Melissa again in a rematch as well  
  
Melissa nodded I'd like that and Ash grined sheepishly and chuckled.  
  
Soon both Melissa and Audrey were awarded with certificates and a badge each proving that they were the top fire trainers of the Crystal Islands.  
  
See yeah guys around John said he lead his sister away.  
  
they all called as they waved.  
  
Hey guys, who was that? a voice asked.   
  
The group all turned to see their friend Ann Star with Lee chan and Alex walking next to her. That was Audrey, Melissa answered, We tied in the final round of the fire battles  
  
You guys should have seen it Katie went on to tell the three what the three had missed but Ann was looking off in the direction Audrey had left.  
  
Ann sounded to herself, then turned her attention back to Katie as she told her story.  
  


  
To be continued in the next episode of PTNG (pokemon the next generation)  
  
I NEED YOUR OPIONS ON THIS STORY DESPRATLY PLEASE!   
  
Review Please.  
|  
|  
|  
\/  
  
In the next episode of PTNG Melissa get trapped in a slave camp and the one that rys to rescue her is someone she never would have expected.  
Warning: Legendary pokemon appearence in next story!!!!


End file.
